Undercover Files
by PaperFox19
Summary: In the world of heroes sometimes you have to go undercover to catch a bad guy. A variety of files that show the team going undercover with some yaoi spice. Do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Cross

Pairing: Dick Grayson/Superboy

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Undercover Files

In the world of heroes sometimes you have to go undercover to catch a bad guy. A variety of files that show the team going undercover with some yaoi spice.

Chapter 1 - Case 32 The Missing Models

Week 1

Robin was pissed, no not just pissed furious and embarrassed. This undercover mission Batman assigned him he thought would be interesting, he was teamed up with Superboy and it was their first solo mission together.

The boy wonder didn't realize he had to go undercover as one of the models, one of the female models. 'Damn it Batman must hate me why couldn't he get one of the girls to do this.' He thought though was originally excited about the mission he didn't realize that he had to go like this.

"Hey you ready in there?" Superboy's voice made Robin jump.

"I don't wanna come out." Robin said honestly.

"We are going to be late." He said and Robin grumbled.

'Easy for him to say he doesn't have to be dressed like this.' Superboy had landed the part as Robin's bodyguard, Conner Reiss. Batman had set him up with a complete fake identity, no one not even the c.i.a would know Conner wasn't who he said he was.

"Ok fine I'm coming out, but promise you won't laugh." Robin took a deep breath and stepped out.

"Why would I…" Conner froze seeing Robin in his outfit. "…laugh…" Robin was wearing fancy dark glasses to hide his face, they framed his face perfectly. He was wearing a white tube top that hugged his chest and showed off his natural curve, and his stomach was exposed. He had on a frilly black skirt that covered him well, and some black shoes with white socks. Robin blushed which added to the cuteness.

"How do I look?" Robin asked and Conner gulped.

"You look beautiful." He should have stopped but… "You look just like a girl."

That struck a cord in Robin and he brushed past his bodyguard. "What, what did I say?" No he didn't mean it in a bad way in fact he found Robin very attractive.

He kept staring at Robin's butt as he walked out of the store. Everything had already been paid for. Robin's cover was a young supermodel named Raven Nightingale. Their mission was to investigate the disappearance of supermodels. Each one vanished after attending a party hosted by Maxwell Kingsley so he was the prime suspect but the justice league had no evidence tying him to the disappearances. So Robin and Superboy were charged with the task of locating the girls and saving them, that was number one priority, but if they find the kidnapper and can bring him in take the chance.

A limo pulled up and Conner opened the door. Robin got in and Conner joined him. Robin scooted away from the clone and stared out the window. "Where to miss?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"You're enjoying this too much, let's just go to the photo shoot as planned."

"Yes miss." Alfred said and pulled into traffic.

-x-

Conner kept looking at Robin out of the corner of his eye. "I can feel your eyes on me, what?" Robin said.

"Sorry it's just you do look cute." Conner admitted.

Robin blushed. "Let's just go to the shoot in silence." Robin said and turned to look out the window.

"Are you mad at me, what did I say wrong?" Conner said, and Robin ignored him.

The fake supermodel sighed, and pressed a button and music began to play. Conner didn't know what he did wrong and he couldn't call anyone and ask why because Batman said no contact with the team or the league.

The drive didn't last long as Robin reached the photo shoot. All the girls who went missing had the same photographer as well, another on the league's suspect list. Donald Marron a photographer with a few sexual harassment complaints but otherwise no real leads pointing him into the crime.

The pair entered the studio, there wasn't a lot of people. Mainly Donald a lighting guy and a few security guards. There was another model there as well she had long black hair pretty features a huge bust and curves in the right places. "Ok Raven is it glad you're here it's time to take a few shots." Donald said and made a gesture telling him to come over.

Robin aka Raven obeyed and "she" stood where Donald wanted "her" to stand. "Ok love I've been told you're a decent model did a few small time pieces but this is for the big leagues honey." Conner wanted to punch this man on principle.

Donald had "Raven" in various poses and kept taking pictures. Conner remained leaning against the wall keeping watch. He couldn't help but notice how Donald kept staring at Robin. His lithe body could go into positions most models may find difficult.

"Ok honey you seem to have this small breasted cuteness going about you, but let's lose the shades so we can get shots of your face."

"I umm have sensitive eyes I need to keep my shades on to handle the flash."

"Tch ok drama queen let's keep going." Conner clenched his fist it was taking all his control not to punch this guy.

The shoot ended. "Alright little miss drama queen be back tomorrow." Robin was sweating as Donald put his camera away. The heat of the lights had gotten to him. Conner came over with a towel and began to rub the boy down.

"I don't like that camera guy." He whispered.

"I don't either doesn't make him the kidnapper." Robin said standing up.

"Doesn't mean I can't give him a punch." Robin placed his hand on Conner's fist.

"You'll blow our cover, just bear with it." Robin gave him a tired smile. Conner smiled back and the two walked out and went back to their hotel. They ordered burgers and fries on room service.

Robin kept going back to Donald every day that week, and each week they saw the same girl in the studio. She kept watching Robin as well as Conner. Robin was getting tired so Conner got him some punch. Before he made it the girl cut him off.

"You're Raven's bodyguard are you not?"

"Yes I am." Conner said and tried to go around her but he was cut off.

"I see how you look at her, you're not some ordinary bodyguard doing his job you're in love with her." Conner squeezed the plastic cup in his hand spilling the punch all over himself.

The girl laughed.

"Hey moron don't be spilling shit on my set take his ass out." Donald shouted.

The security led Conner away. Robin nodded his head telling him it was ok. As the door shut he couldn't help but notice the girl with black hair again. She had a smile on her face and gave him a mocking wave gesture. 'Did she plan that!?'

To be continued

Preview

With Conner gone Robin is left alone under the watchful eye of the mysterious girl and the command of the prick Donald.

"Don't worry little birdy you won't feel a thing."

"Conner!"

End Preview


End file.
